Naruto: The New Protagonists
by Inner Dragon2007
Summary: When the son of Lady Tsunade, his friends, and sisters come to Konoha to help look after the Village, how is this going to effect the other Chunins? whole different kinds of pairings between a lot of Ocs and the Naruto cast! Go Henshin!
1. A Warm Welcome and A First Impression

Yay I published another Naruto Fanfic! You have to admit, that's pretty good for a beginner! Just a little warning though; if you don't like people messing up the usual pairings, you might not like this--;! But if you don't mind and like to see what the OCs are like, then be my guest- Oh, and this takes place in Naruto Shippuden.

* * *

The New Protagonists

Chapter 1: A Warm Welcome and A First Impression

Late afternoon under the protection of the forest's shade five shadows moved in perfect harmony together through the tall, bulky trees. Even Konohagakure's new Hokage wouldn't have been able to spot the fast moving shadows that glided and twisted around one another through the trees in a trusting, unified way. It didn't take long for the shadows to reach the Hokage Mountain, all five finally stopping to look down on the large, peaceful life of the Leaf village. Where the shadows once moved now stood five boys, looking toward the village with different expressions. Two looked with excitement at the sight of this new village and one looked merely in curiosity at this new stop, trying hard to hide a mischievous smile of question toward the leader's sudden motive to bring everyone here. Still, one simply gazed down on the village purely in a calm, collected manner. His ragged black cape flowed freely in the wind, at times covering his body while he kept a close eye on his eager team-mates, minus the one who stood close by him. The one close by looked almost as calm as him but there was a hint of nervousness and deep sadness in his eyes as he seemed to remember something he wanted to forget about. The calm boy looked down to his younger friend and simply put a hand on his friend's shoulder; he didn't really show it much but the boy relaxed and smiled back at his calm friend's brotherly gesture to make him at ease. But as quickly as the calm boy's gentleness showed, it swiftly went away and with a simple hand signal, each of his team-mates went their separate ways toward the village. The one beside him hesitantly left, only glancing back to know that he was going to be OK. The simple nod his calm friend gave him was all he needed; the friendly boy smile pleasantly at the calm boy and with quick hand signs, he too was soon off into the village. The calm boy watched a gust of wind mixed with leaves engulfed his friend and teleport him right to the center of the village; his friend always started his exploring in the middle of any village. The calm boy looked around the village below one last time and a smile slowly began to spread across his face. He untied a headband that was well hidden under his cape and for the first time in a long while, he tied the headband around his forehead. The leaf village symbol on the sliver plate shone brightly as he gazed instinctively into the light blue sky. Soon he did his own lightning-fast hand signs and not long after he was standing in the Hokage's room, where Lady Tsunade was doing her paperwork. She didn't have to look up to know that there was someone in the room with her; she had felt the soft, warm breeze brush against her cheeks, the same breeze that a little boy used to do on purpose, just to tell her that he had arrived. Tsunade finally looked up from her papers and smiled to see a young boy of 16, bowing to her in pure respect, looking up slightly with soft, gentle eyes; she could see them even under the his loose blackish-blue hair hanging over his eyes. Tsunade got up from her chair and went to boy, slowly going on her knees and lifting the boy's head so that his golden eyes now faced her. She smiled even softer than before and put her arms around the boy into a gentle hug. "Welcome back Ryuu," Tsunade said softly as she hugged the surprised boy a little harder.

Ryuu was stunned for a moment but he slowly just returned the hug, even though it was a little nervously. "It's good to be back, Mom…"

"Hey Shin, do you have any idea what Boss is going to talk about with the Hokage? I remember him telling us about a new mission we'll be assigned to but that's about it." A boy with messy, golden-brown hair walked boldly alongside a meek boy his age that, unlike his out-going friend, had his hair hidden under his waterfall village bandanna instead, hiding his sea-green eyes under his neatly straight auburn hair that came out from his bandanna. He walked timidly along with the very cocky boy who had looked down upon the village with him in shared excitement. Unlike the meek boy, an air of confidence followed the cocky one; his grass headband simply pulled back his hair to show shining sea-blue eyes that showed a reckless, adventurous nature. He was somewhat taller than the meek boy, who showed a gentle, wary nature, a complete contrast compared to his friend. "YO SHIN! DID YA HEAR ANYTHING I SAID!?"

Shin jumped in alarm from the sudden shout in his ear and looked a little crossly at his grinning friend. "You didn't need to yell Isamu. I heard you the first time," Shin said in a soft-spoken voice.

Isamu looked a little sheepishly at Shin and scratched the back of his head. "I didn't think you were going to get that startled. Besides you didn't answer my question."

Shin looked at his Isamu's childish expression and sighed tiredly; he was praying for the day his friend would actually mature. But at this rate, it seemed nearly impossible. "My Lord didn't tell me anything beyond that. He just patted me on the head and told me not to worry about anything. Have faith in him, Isamu."

Isamu frowned a little at Shin. "Why do you always have to call him "My Lord"? You don't even call the older ninjas that or me for that matter."

Shin looked at Isamu with a hidden raised eyebrow as he simply replied with great sarcasm, "You want to take a good guess why?"

Isamu looked at his friend in mock anger. "Look who has a few jokes on them all of a sudden." He slowly smiled the moment Shin started to chuckle a little. But while Shin was slightly laughing, Isamu noticed a nice-looking flower shop and felt someone urging him to go and check it out. Knowing it was "him" being anxious to check out the kinds of plants, he turned back to Shin, who noticed his friend's expression and had stopped chuckling. "Listen Shin, you-know-who wants to take a look at that flower shop over there. Do you think you'll be okay on your own?" When Shin gave his friend a simple nod, Isamu went quickly in without looking back. The moment he was inside, Isamu felt a little guilty about leaving Shin all alone in the middle of a place they didn't even know about. He got ready to leave to a least take one last look at his friend but out of nowhere- "Hey there, do you need something?" Isamu jumped in surprise and not long after he found himself on the floor, facing up to a girl his age. She looked down at his face with one of her eyes since the other one was well covered by her blonde hair, which was tied up in a ponytail. For a while the two just stared at each other, taking in the appearance that the other had. Finally the girl broke the silence with a small fit of giggles, which Isamu found very insulting. "What're you laughing about, Toots?"

Now that got the blonde girl even more furious than he was. "Watch who you're calling Toots! I'll have you that I'm the most beautiful girl in Konohagakure and I'm-"

"As shallow as hell." Isamu looked to see the girl glaring at him more angrily than ever "I don't have time for this. I just came to look at your flowers. You are the owner right?" When the girl just pouted, he just sighed and decided to ignore her. He was actually impressed with the collection of different flowers, some that he himself had never seen. But before Isamu could fully enjoy himself, he found out not too long after that he was being watched by the blonde haired girl again, this time more intently; he could tell just by glancing over his shoulder.

"_Oh, look like you've caught a girl's attention already. Do you need me to come out?"_

A voice of a little boy voice sudden spoke to Isamu personally in his thoughts, trying to hide its hint of humor. If most people other than Isamu heard its voice, they'd probably think that some evil spirit had come to torture them. But Isamu knew all too well who the voice belonged to. "No. I just don't feel comfortable with her staring at me," Isamu answered in a low tone. When the voice didn't object to his reason, Isamu turned to look at the girl, who obviously didn't expect him to look at her. "Okay, I'm sorry I called you shallow. There, happy?" That sudden apology made the girl look at Isamu even more confused, her face slightly became red. _"Wow she looks a little cute when she blushes…Wait she's blushing!? Why!?" _

"Um, I have to get out a flower my mom wanted to show at the store. You can wait if you want," The girl said a little nervously as she walked away from the counter.

"Actually, I should get going soon. Boss wants us to hurry and meet him at his house so that he could tell us why we're." Isamu could've sworn that there was a hint of disappointment in the way the girl looked at him. "Um, thanks for letting me look around the shop," Isamu said awkwardly.

"Humph! It's a shop! You're supposed to look around anyway," She told him, rolling her eyes as she walked out to the back corner of the flower shop. By that time, all Isamu could do was gawk at this girl in disbelief. "That girl sure is sassy. Either that or it's that month for her. What do you think Aku?"

Right when Isamu said this, a green ball of light appeared from his emerald chain necklace and hovered near the ground until it popped and in its place stood some kind of bear cub. It looked at Isamu with shining emerald eyes and a sharp toothed smile that was a little unnerving. It seemed like a black bear but the odd rune-like markings and the dark green kanji character for "Forest" that was etched in the middle of its white belly seemed to say there was more to this bear than meets the eyes. "I like her. A little sharp-tongued, but that's okay. She must have some kind of nurturing spirit if she's able to raise such delicate flowers as these. She could probably even whip you into better shape with that temper of her."  
Isamu began to laugh hysterically at his partner's answer. "Oh man Aku, why am I not surprised you said that!? Besides, I have Boss to do that; he's the one that inspires me just as much as you and Shin," Isamu managed to tell Aku between his laughter.

Aku slightly pouted at his friend and spoke once again in the child-like tone that Isamu had heard in his head before. "Well, I'm done looking at these flowers for now. Can we visit tomorrow too?"  
Isamu looked at Aku and shrugged uncertainly. "I doubt that, Aku. We're supposed to go with Lady Tsunade and meet up with the other chunins from the Leaf village." Aku frowned at Isamu a little disappointed but simple went back inside the emerald that hung loosely from Isamu's chain necklace. "_Like that's going to stop him_," Isamu thought to himself.

"_I heard that!"_

"_I know. Why do you think I said it in my mind?"_ When Aku just grunted, Isamu got ready to leave but suddenly stopped and looked back at the counter. He did some hands signs and a beautiful rose like flower appeared on the counter with a green envelope tied delicately around the flower. He slightly smiled and left the shop, one minute taking a deep breath. But the next minute he was begin dragged by Shin, who was walking faster than normal. "Yo, Shin! You know I can walk right? What's going on?"

"I-I just remembered w-what m-my lord wanted us to do! W-we don't want to b-be late," Shin stammered uncontrollably.

Now Isamu cocked his eyebrow at his friend. "But didn't Boss say to come to his house at night? Why do you want to-"

"Let's just surprise him," Shin answered hastily.

Isamu continued looked at his friend questioningly as he allowed himself to be dragged by Shin. "_What's this all about?..."_

, you can't just leave her here. What would Lord Ryuu think if you left behind someone you had just saved?"

* * *

That the first chapter for you! I'm still new so sorry if it wasn't very exciting--; But I would like if you can review and give me some advice anyway! I could really use the encouragement- 


	2. The Gentle Rounin and the Hime

Yay my second chapter! This time you all get to know about Shin and Genki! The chapters aren't exactly that long yet because I'm separating each of the boys' moments and who they met! Hope you like my gentle rounin, Shin and his sly but caring fox, Genki! Enjoy -!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Gentle Rounin and the Hime

What Shin did while Isamu was in the flower shop.

As Shin watched Isamu go into the flower shop, he smiled to himself knowingly. "Aku could never resist looking at flowers. Don't you agree, Genki?" Shin looked over shoulder to see a little fox kit lying happily on it, his long, bushy wrapped gentle around Shin's neck. Just like Aku, the small fox was really out of the ordinary. His fur was like shining blue silk and his gentle amethyst colored eyes looked at Shin with affection. The fox licked Shin's cheek softly and gave him a fox-like smile that said he agreed. Shin laughed and soon he was walking away from the shop to look around, noticing that he's fox was looking at him a little surprised. "What's wrong Genki?"

"You aren't waiting to look around with Isamu this time," Genki said in a cute little boy voice; it seemed to be more of a statement than a question.

"Well, I can't always wait for someone to come along and "escort" me every single time we reach a new village. I want to look around on my own for My Lord," Shin told Genki with clenched fists of determination. Genki watched Shin as he continued to walk but didn't object to his reason. Isamu, although he was a good person, could be very over-protective of Shin and to be quite honest, Shin was getting a little tired of it. Not that he could tell Isamu; they've been friends since they were 4 and Shin didn't really have the heart or energy to tell him. So he decided he might as well take advantage of the situation while he could. Shin may be meeker than Isamu but he had a very strong will to be able to do things on his own and admired how Ryuu would always let him go around towns on his own, going to the point of preventing Isamu from following. Shin smiled widely to himself; he sure owed Ryuu a lot for everything he did for the group. But for now, Shin was going to get out his thoughts and just enjoy his much needed alone time with just him, Genki, and the local ramen shop. Genki knew exactly what he was thinking and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Hey, I'm hungry and so are you. Don't even try to fake that you aren't," Shin told Genki in a completely laid-back tone. Genki just smiled and went inside of the black muscle shirt that showed off Shin's well-toned body, along with some dark red scars on his arms, and stuck his head out from the front. This made Shin laugh good-naturedly, along with some of the people around him. A little boy even went up to him and asked Shin if he could pet the "wittle fwok." Shin didn't answer him but just outstretched his hand so that Genki could go on the little boy's shoulder and lick his cheek, causing the little boy to giggle. "What a nice young man," Genki and Shin heard the boy's mother say this as she and the little boy went their way, making them smile widely in triumphant. The two had a great time walking around Konoha; exploring all its corners, looking around its stores, stopping occasionally to entertain a few little kids that were curious about Genki. It was actually really fun for a while. But when Shin and Genki were resting on a boulder far from the village in some type of training ground, they felt the boulder fly up and suddenly shatter from under them, causing them to fall. Genki was quick to react and started to get ready to transform, only to be stopped by Shin, who grabbed him quickly. He looked at the pieces coming toward them and swiftly began to jump from each of the falling boulder pieces, keeping a steady pace each time one appeared. Then there was an enormous piece coming toward him; he couldn't dodge or jump to another boulder while the person, who had shattered the boulder in the first place, was below him. He was gritted his teeth and dived down to the person, still holding on to Genki to prevent the fox from transforming. He managed to land on the ground somewhat okay, although his legs ached a bit from the hard landing; but to be honest, that was the last thing on his mind. Right now he had to save the person next to him; his wounds could wait. "HOLD ON!" When the person was holding on tightly to his muscle shirt, Shin wrapped one arm around their shoulders and the other he began to do some hand signs as quickly as he could. "GUARDIAN!" The moment Shin shouted this, a huge white barrier formed around the three and guarded against them against the huge rock. Shin found himself gritting his teeth as he struggled to hold the hand sign; this was the first time he had ever used the Guardian jutsu and the worst part was if the hand sign was changed even slightly, the barrier could disappear in a matter of seconds. "_Hang it there, Shin! You've been through worse than this_!" Genki's thought of encouragement were enough to awaken something inside of Shin; without realizing what he was doing, he held his hand sign as he used his other hand to touch the blood that his scars oozed out slowly. The moment his hand felt his warm blood wrap around his fingertips, he undid the jutsu and with a slash-like movement, his bloody fingertips slashed through the rock, which was now in small pieces. "_Shin…w-what did you just do_," Genki asked through thought, staring at the pile of rubble that used to be an enormous piece of rock. Shin didn't have time to answer his question since he was still staring in disbelief at the person he had just saved; a girl. "A girl…why a girl of all people," Shin groaned as he smacked his forehead.

"Well, you were just acting upon moment." Genki walked over to the pink-haired girl and sniffed her for more information, putting one of his tiny paws on her throat like a doctor would do. "She seems fine, though. No wounds and I feel a pulse, so she isn't dead; she probably just passed out the moment you put down the barrier."

Shin sighed in relief and a little uneasiness; girls, out of all the dangerous things in this world, were the ONE thing that Shin preferred to avoid. "What village is she from?"

"The Hidden Leaf Village." Genki look at Shin's uneasy expression and sighed. "You know, you can't just leave her here. What would Lord Ryuu think if you left behind someone you had just saved?"

Shin sighed; Ryuu would definitely be very displeased with him for that. "Okay, then…Genki, find the hospital in the Leaf Village. It would be too awkward if she had parents and they saw me in her room," Shin said as he nervously put the girl on his back, ready to do his hand signs again, even though he was a little tried by now.

"As you wish, My Lord; the Kyuubi would be quite pleased with your progress," Genki add slyly, looking at Shin with mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I'm not your Lord, I'm your friend…and I still have a ways to go before I match Father in independence," Shin said as he looked toward the Leaf Village.

Shin smiled a little and simply bowed, disappearing in a matter of seconds, leaving Shin with the girl. He looked at her gently as he stood with her on his back and sighed lightly. "You're so lucky you have a carefree life…I wish I could have that too," Shin told the unconscious girl as he laid her down after five minutes had passed. He looked around to see where Genki was but the little fox was still gone. "Something tells me that this is going to take a while," Shin sighed as he sat near the girl, though not close enough to touch her, waiting a little longer for his partner…

An hour later

"For crying out loud, how long does it take a fox to find a hospital in a small village!?" Shin couldn't help but shout when there was still no sign of Genki. He sighed to himself and stared at his shadow; it had already been an hour and if Genki didn't hurry, Isamu was definitely going to wonder what happened to Shin. "I'm sorry it's taking so long. Unfortunately, my friend can get distracted very easily," Shin said apolitically to the pink haired girl, who was still unconscious. He stared at the girl and couldn't help but notice she was actually very pretty; it made him blush a little. Then Shin did the unthinkable; he crawled closer to the girl and faced her closely, looking at all her features to decipher her personality. He chuckled a little when he was able to find out what she was like. But then he continued to stare at her, mesmerized by her in a way he didn't understand well. "A hime," Shin murmured as he lean a little closer to her face

"AHEM! Am I interrupting something?"

Shin jumped away from the girl and looked to see Genki smirking at him, almost like his plan had worked. Shin couldn't help but scowl a little at his smirking fox; he had a feeling Genki really had planned this from the beginning. "Very funny Genki, just tell me that all that time you took helped you find the hospital."

Genki smiled and nodded. "She actually doesn't live that far from that place. It was so funny I started laughing and some dog catchers went to chase after me shouting, 'Demon dog, demon dog' over and over again!" Shin stared blankly at Genki and slowly turned around. But Genki saw Shin quiver uncontrollably as his laughter was starting to come out. "HEY THAT WASN'T FUNNY! IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO GET AWAY FROM THOSE TWO MORONS! HOW THE HECK DO THEY CONFUSE A FOX FOR A DOG ANYWAY," Genki shouted angrily when he saw Shin struggling to hold back his laughter.

Shin took in deep breathes so that he could manage to say at least something to Genki. "Let's just take her there and get this over with." Genki still looked sourly at him but when he noticed Shin's scars wrapped around by loose cloths, his expression softened a bit. He slowly walked to Shin and made a few signs with his tail, quickly bringing them to an empty, white hospital room. Shin carefully laid the girl gently on one of the beds and covered her with a nearby blanket. He looked at her steadily and slowly smiled as she seemed to make herself comfortable in the room. But the smile soon faded when he saw a few tears starting to flow out of her eyes, whimpering while she was at it. _"She's having a nightmare," _Genki said through Shin's mind, showing pity for the girl.

S-Sasuke, please; don't leave…"

Shin froze the moment that name came out of her mouth; Genki bristled his fur and growled quietly with disgust until Shin stopped him from making that sound. He turned his attention back to the girl and lifted his hand; it trembled a little as though he was somewhat unsure what to do. But, with a strong determination, Shin gently place his hand on the girl's cheek, rubbing it lovingly as he used his thumb to brush away her some stray tears. "It's okay; he'll come back. That's a promise, so please don't cry," Shin murmured soothingly until the tears stopped flowing and the girl was resting peacefully. Genki stared in disbelief at Shin's gesture, but, not wanting to ruin the moment, simply said, _"We really should get going. I think Isamu is coming out of the flower shop."_ Shin looked at Genki and nodded in agreement. He stepped on the frame of a nearby window and got ready to jump down, yet he looked back at the girl one more time. And he was surprised to see her wide awake, staring at him. There was a very long, awkward silence until Shin yelped a little in surprise and alarm. His feet accidentally slipped and he lost balance while he was at it and fell out the window. This worried the girl and she went to the window, only to see Shin already running. "What the heck is wrong with you? That girl probably just wanted to thank you," Genki said, watching Shin quickened his pace.

"Not taking my chances," Shin said quickly as he grabbed Isamu without looking at him. His friend asked him a few questions but he just ignored him, after the question about Ryuu. "Please don't let her be a Chunin! I don't think I want to run into her again," Shin thought silently to himself, a slight blush still lingering on his cheeks…

Meanwhile

"Hey Sakura, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to take the day off to train a little."

Sakura turned to the nurse and just shook her head. "I just came to rest here…Um, can you do me a favor? Can you ask Lady Tsunade about any new ninjas that had came recently," Sakura said as she faced the medical nin. When she nodded and smiled, the ninja left her in the room to go to the Hokage's place. Sakura sat there in a daze after a while, touching her cheek where the gentle hand of that boy ninja had wiped away her tears, whispering coaxing, sweet words of comfort to her. She wasn't able to see him that well, but she knew he was the same boy that saved her from the boulder with some kind of jutsu. Sakura fixed her leaf headband and walked to the window where he had fallen from. She smiled and giggled a little as she remembered the memory in her mind. But in the end, Sakura just continued to stare at the distance where he ran with a glazed expression. "Who are you," Sakura couldn't help but say before Tsunade came to the room to answer her questions…

* * *

That's it for Shin's little adventure! If you're wondering what kind of past he has or trying to find the meaning behind his words, you're just gonna have to wait! Haha! 

Shin: Don't be mean to the readers Inner Dragon! You should appreciate that they actually decided to read your story. I sure do

ID [Inner Dragon: You REALLY gotta stop being so modest! Then again, girls dig that stuff. Keep up the good work! You just might draw in more readers -!

Shin: I-I don't know I'm not as out-going as Isamu, or cool like Ryuu. I don't think I'll draw in much of a crowd --;.

ID: Please stop putting yourself down Shin. You're gonna make me cry - [Eyes start to water

Shin: W-Wait a minute don't cry! I'll be more confident. Not in the story yet but I'll do in the after thoughts.

ID: Yay -! I wuv you Shin[Hugs him like he was my big brother

Shin[Blushes a little 0////0

ID: Next chapter, is Henshin's turn in the spotlight! He's the "friendly" one that was next to Ryuu, but by the end of that chapter, you'll start wondering -!

Henshin: Hey!

ID: If you want I'll tell you the meanings of all their names in the next chapter but until then take it away Henshin-!

Henshin: ...No UU!

ID: Please? For me -? Makes puppy dog eyes

Henshin: Ugh...Make sure to read the next chapter "My most cherished Enemy." There. Happy? --;

ID: Yay -! Thank you for reading! Please Review! i still need some opinions -!


	3. My Most Cherished Enemy

**Finally, the next chapter! My computer has been acting funny and earsed some of my chapter, so I had to rewrite them all! But I still hope you enjoy! Henshin, Aifen; time to go in the spot light!**

* * *

Part 2: My most cherished enemy 

"Ten-Ten, you really want to continue your training alone? How youthful of you!" Rock Lee kept going on and on about youthfulness with Gai sensei but Ten-Ten wasn't really paying attention to either of them; more like taking a good look at Neji before he decided to go back to the mansion. She smiled to herself at the thought of him but just continued her training, throwing each kunai with great skill and accuracy, each weapon hitting the targets' exact spot. She had actually gotten up earlier that day after receiving news from Lady Tsunade; apparently there was a new group of ninjas who were going to help around Konoha. She didn't really know that much about them except for four things.

1: It was a 5-man squad made up entirely of chunin boys.

2: Each boy had come from different kinds of hidden villages.

3: Their jounins was on a mission at the moment so they were on their own.

4: Tsunade seemed to know one of them pretty well.

Ten-Ten smiled widely to herself; Tsunade had also mentioned that one of the boys was actually a resident from Konoha and was a very skilled weapon master in quite a few forms. She had been training early for their chance encounter, just in case they could get some pointers from each other. It took a while for Rock Lee, Neji, and Gai sensei to leave her alone but after a few more "youthful advice", they all went their own way. No doubt that Rock Lee would be practicing more control on his Drunken Fist style while Neji worked to perfect his Bloodline jutsu; this was like a daily routine now a days. Ten-Ten just sighed in boredom; wasn't anything exciting ever going to happen?

"I know; I was getting bored just listening to them. They look like good people though."

"_Looks like I spoke too soon."_ Ten-Ten grabbed her kunai and threw it in the direction with deadly accuracy on one of the trees. It did hit something…but much to her alarm, only a log fell out of the tree; he just used a substitution on her. Ten-Ten was now tenser than before as she grabbed another kunai, this time double-edged, and stood still to try again. There was only the breeze and her low breathing mingling along with it.

"You don't need to throw a kunai. I'm not here to-"

Ten-Ten once again threw the kunai at another tree; and once again, she missed her target and saw another substitute fall out of it.

A wind like chuckle seemed to surround all around her. "I'll give you credit, you're pretty stubborn. But now I can't hold back anymore…tell you what; I'll give you one more chance. If you can hit me with the kunai, I'll leave…BUT if you miss again, I can do whatever I want with you."

Ten-Ten became a little more nervous than before; who knew what he would do to her? What if he was some kind of perverted stalker!? She stood still all together and listened carefully to her surroundings holding her last kunai tightly in her hand. If she missed this one, who know what will happen; this thought made her tighten her grip on the ninja knife. She could hear her own heart beat quicken a few times but she did her best to concentrate on everything. Time seemed to have stopped all around her and sound itself turned into deep silence. That's when she heard it; the faint rustling of leaves from behind her, on one of the tallest trees. "_Well, here goes everything_." Ten-Ten threw her kunai up one of the branches and heard it hit something. There was a long silence and unlike the other times, a substitute didn't fall out immediately. Ten-Ten stood up a little straighter and relaxed her muscles. "Did…did I finally get him," She asked herself quietly.

"So sorry, but you missed."

Ten-Ten gasped sharply as she felt the cold blade of a kunai suddenly press lightly yet firmly on her neck; she couldn't turn her head but she knew it was the exact person she had been trying to attack. All she could see was his dark emerald hair slightly brushing the side of her face. She looked forward and saw another log substitute lying on the ground. "H-How did you-"

A slight chuckle interrupted her. "You were being too hasty so it was a little easy…but you did catch me." At first Ten-Ten was stunned for a moment until a drop of blood landed on her shoulder. She felt him let go of her and turn his back.

"Wait a minute! You said if I missed, that you'd do what you wanted to me!" Ten-Ten tried to grab on the boy's shirt only to touch air and have him disappear.

A chuckle of amusement rang in the air once again. "I said if you could get me; I didn't say anything about killing me. You just assumed that part. Unless…you wanted me to have my way with you." Ten-Ten face turned red as she remembered how said the words to him; she could feel the smirk that was probably lingering across his face. "I'm sorry, but I don't take advantage of weaker enemies…though I have to admit, I did have fun. I have a feeling we'll meet again, Weapon Mistress." The voice slowly faded as though he was just a dream. But it was obvious he wasn't; she could feel some of her blood trickling down her neck a little from the light scratch from the kunai. That and she felt a scroll that was around her neck he had left, obviously he had left it on purpose. She slowly opened the scroll and read the message that was attached to it.

You seriously need to not be so hasty. You'll make enemies really fast. Consider retraining on SELF CONTROL the next time we fight.

Ten-Ten glared angrily at the bold words in embarrassment and crumpled it up the paper. How dare some guy just appears randomly, scares the crap out of her, and then tells her SHE needs practice on her weapons…but still, she couldn't help but shudder a little remembering the kunai that was very close to her neck. "He's actually good." Ten-Ten looked at the weapon scroll that he had left her and slowly began to study the scroll. "And it looks like he's wants a fairer fight this time." She looked at the spot that the boy had once stood and glared determinedly. "I WILL beat you next time…"

In A Nearby Hill

"That was quite impressive Lord Henshin. Though I have to admit, I've never seen a girl that was able to scratch you; she must be skilled." A hawk the size of a puppy was watching a female with a double bun style on her brown hair along with a young boy, who was also watching in great interest. The boy himself wasn't like his other squad members; he had a younger, slim body appeal compared to most of his friends' well built, more mature bodies. He wasn't exactly one of the tallest teenagers either; he was only a few inches higher than Ten-Ten and, to be honest, that still made him short compared to most boys. He wasn't exactly muscular but he wasn't fragile-looking either; though he managed to be look quite nimble for someone his size. He turned his head to the hawk-like creature and simply smiled, letting his short, tussled emerald hair cover his mellow violet eyes as he did so. That made the hawk more than a little suspicious about the quick battle between the young boy, whose right shoulder he was resting contently on, and the 'Weapon Mistress' , as his lord had called the younger girl. "You went easy on her, didn't you, Lord Henshin?"

The boy looked a little surprised and somewhat insulted by that comment. "What makes you think, Aiden?"

The hawk looked at him a little disapproving and gave him the most obvious answer. "Because it takes someone who can rival your speed to hit you. There's only one girl that rivals it as far as I know, and that's not her."

Henshin tried to look confused about his hawk's response but failed miserably. He sighed a little playfully and looked at his bird again, taking in the red and golden blend of his feathers along with the black eyes that managed to seem even darker than night, yet at the time it managed to seem so…kind. Henshin lightly brushed his fingers against the downy feathers and watched his hawk close his eyes. "Was it that obvious, Aiden?"

The hawk looked at him and smiled slightly. There was one distinctive trait that really separated him from normal birds; instead of a beak, he had more of a dragon shaped mouth, although like his belly, it was short and fur-like. "I just know you that well I guess." He stopped smiling and turned his attention back to the girl. "But 'why', is my main question at the moment."

Henshin looked toward the view of the village and smiled a little. "And 'because' is the only answer I'll give you, at the moment."

The hawk slightly frowned; there was something different about Henshin's smile today. "Henshin, do you plan on going to catch up with everyone tonight or are you just going to watch that girl's every move?"

Henshin looked at his bird with a slight scowl. "You make me sound like a pervert."

Aiden smirked a bit. "If you miss again, I can do whatever I want with you," he simply said teasingly.

Henshin opened his mouth to protest then shut it. He sheepishly scratched his cheek as he repeated the words in his head. "…Aiden?"

"Yes, Lord Henshin?"

"…I sounded like a pervert, didn't I?"

Aiden chuckled. "Yes you did."

Henshin looked at Aiden in an irritated way. "Aren't you supposed to make me feel better?"

The hawk looked a little blankly at Henshin as his lord got up and began to walk away, toward the Leaf village center. "Doesn't the truth make you feel better?"

"Not in this case." Henshin smiled a little jokingly when his friend looked a little worriedly at him and began to focus his chakra around his hands. "C'mon Aiden…I'm gonna show you something."

Aiden cocked his head to the side curiously. "Is it something important?"  
Henshin was silent for a moment; his emerald hair hid his eyes for a moment, as though he was deep in thought about something. But once again the smile appeared across his face. "Yeah, you could say that." Right at those words, he disappeared in the wind, not before he took one last look at his most cherished enemy…

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. To be honest, Henshin was actually harder to write about than the others, so sorry if its a bit shaky and rushed. But still kepp an eye out for him too; he's actually an interesting character. But as thanks for reading my story, here's the meaning of their names. Just in advance though, I don't kknow if the place I got it from was right. **

**The Boys**

**Ryuu: Dragon**

**Isamu: Couragous**

**Shin: Truth**

**Yoru: Night [He comes in the next chapter.**

**Henshin: Transform or change**

**Their Beasts**

**Aku: Evil**

**Genki: Energy**

**Aiden; Actually, his name doesn't mean anything. I thought it just sounded so cool. LOL**

**Unmei: Fate or Destiny. [She comes in the next chapter too.**

**Rogue: If you seriously don't know, get a dictionary. He comes in the next chapter also.**

**Demon: Once again; Get a dictionary if you don't know. [In the next chapter!**

**ID: Well, that's all of them! This actually went pretty well. You did good too Henshin.**

**Henshin: I'll take that as a compliment.**

**ID: Sure hope you do, Pervert-Chan!**

**Henshin: I'M NOT A PERVERT!**

**ID: LOL! Well,the final oneis Yoru. After that, It'll be all about my OCs and the Naruto crew. But the next chapter will get you curious**

**Yoru: About what?**

**ID: Can't tell you! But I will say that Ryuu is back in that chapter too, with a giiirrrl.**

**Yoru: Why I have to share a chapter with him!?**

**ID: Beacause I'm the writer! Now introduce the chapter!**

**Yoru and Ryuu: Read about are next time in 'Finally home.'**

**ID: Wow, you guys don't sound excited at all.**

**?????: Maybe they will...Eventually at least.**

**ID: I guess you're right. Well, hope you like the chapter! Please review and give some opinions on my characters! See you next time!**


	4. The Good Old Times

**Wow, how long has it been since I added a Naruto chapter? I'm sorry it's taking SSOO long for adding chapters, but high school's been keeping me busy. But I finally managed another chapter. So YAY for me!

* * *

**

Chapter 4: The Good Old Times

Ryuu laid in a large field miles away from Konoha, waiting patiently for one of his group members to come. He took a nearby sunflower, twirled it contently in his fingers, and then placed it on the head of a white wolf puppy. This excited the little animal into jumping off his chest and running around with it in her mouth. The black wolf pup that was lying near Ryuu's side peeked at the girl from the corner of his eyes and then shook his head in disapproval. Ryuu rolled to his stomach and picked up another sunflower, placing it on the other puppy's head just to annoy him. "You should act more like a puppy, Rogue; people won't be as suspicious about you. Everywhere we go, everyone assumes you're an enemy's nin dog."

The black wolf looked at the boy and rolled on his back, exposing his white belly with odd markings on it. "Here, is this puppy enough for you?"

The white wolf ran over to Rogue and tackled him. "Every wolf does that; you're not acting like a puppy at all. C'mon, live a little; have some fun!"

"Will you leave me alone, Unmei," Rogue growled at the white wolf. She paid no heed to the black wolf's irritation and began to nip at his ears playfully. Rogue just sighed and went back to sleep; might as well tolerate her for now. Ryuu smiled at the two wolves and went back to looking at the sky.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself."

Ryuu didn't turn to look at the person; he already knew who it was anyway. "Yoru, you're pretty late. What took you so long?"

"Well, there was this old lady who needed assistance to cross the street, and suddenly, I was surrounded by 20 ninjas-"

"Didn't you use that excuse last week," Ryuu interrupted.

There was a slight pause. "Yeah; I was too lazy to come up with a new one." Ryuu heard the grass rustle a bit. He assumed Yoru was laying nearby. "You know, it ain't like you to take a mission you don't really know about in a matter of a heartbeat."

"What's there to really know? We have to capture a leaf ninja and bring him back here. That's all there is to it," Ryuu answered nonchalantly.

Yoru turned to him and smirked. "I get the feeling that you have a story behind that excuse."

"Yes I do."

"But you aren't going to tell me, huh?"

"No I'm not."

Another pause came. "Hey, you sure we should let Squirt come with us? He might end up losing it the moment he looks at him."

"He insisted on coming along. But, just to be safe, I'll need you to keep a close eye on him. He may be a chunin, but that doesn't mean he won't react upon emotion."  
"But you're still letting him come?"  
"This mission will help him grow stronger in many ways. I think he needs to do this more than anyone else."  
A chuckle came from Yoru. "Like how you had to do what you did as a kid?"  
Ryuu scowled. "This isn't really on the same level as what I went through."  
"But it involves family, doesn't it?"  
Ryuu didn't say a word. He just rolled to his side to get a better look at Yoru. The boy was the tallest out of all the members, with wild, slicked back spikes that mix between blonde and red. Yoru had a casual smirk on his face at the moment, probably because he knew he hit a nerve with what he said. He had long cargo pants that were considerably ripped on all parts of his leg. He had a black vest and only a fishnet shirt that covered his chest to his shoulders. This didn't seem like good protection for any ninja, but, then again, Yoru wasn't exactly a normal chunin.

"Hey Ryuu, how about a little match, for the good old times?" Yoru's smirk grew even wider when he knew that he had Ryuu's full attention. "If you win, you don't have to tell me anything about this mission. But if you lose," He added slyly "you have to tell me everything. And I mean EVERYTING."

Ryuu ran his hands through his long hair. They had at least five minutes before they had to head to their temporary home…so, what the heck? "Yoru, by now I know most of your weaknesses and tactics," Ryuu commented as he took off his shoes.

"Well then that makes us even now doesn't it?" Yoru continued to smirk. "So what do we do? The usual?"

"The usual."

"Where?"

"The Forest of Death."

"Race you there?"

"Looks like you DO know me too well."

The two boys smirked with confidence, and were out of the meadow in a matter of seconds. As they raced to the chosen battle spot, they took out their kunais and kept their animals close. Although they were as different as night and day, both of the boys had the same thought in their minds. They weren't going to lose to each other…

An hour later

"They went this way."

Unmei led two young girls close to the Forest of Death, where the boys were last fighting. They followed the energetic white pup until they were finally at their destination. The redhead of the group looked around the area and shook her head when she found them. "So you beat Yoru again?"  
Ryuu had been standing, watching Yoru struggling to get up. He turned around, not too surprised to see the exact two girls that would be looking for them. "Ah, Kit; you seem well."  
The girl Ryuu had called out to, Kit, was a young redhead with light green eyes, resembling those of a fox. She had a strangely superior air to her, but anyone could see that she had enough skills to back it up. Her headband had the symbol of fire on it, and it made an effort of keeping her hair under control, which just barely went past her ears. When she met the gaze of the boy, her arms crossed over her chest. "You were supposed to be back home an hour ago. And here you are, fighting Yoru," She scowled at him.

Ryuu wasn't the least bit fazed at the girl's hostility. "It's good to see you too," He told her with a small smile. A gentle laugh came from him when she huffed and turned her back on him.

"RYUU!"

The young man laughed a little louder as the other girl, who was slightly smaller than Kit, came running toward him, hugging the boy tightly. "You look well, Koneko. You've been keeping everyone out of trouble, right?"  
The girl looked up and smiled so brightly at him. "You bet! The house is all in one condition!" This girl, unlike Kit and any other girl, had ears. CAT ears. Not to mention a tail to go along with it. Koneko's hair was a nice russet brown, but both of her ears and tail had black, brown, and white spots. She noticed Ryuu was observing her. "Yeah, I grew up a bit! You like," the girl asked proudly.

"You still look like a Squirt to me," Yoru called out to her. Koneko kicked him while he was on the ground. "AUGH, THAT HURT, WOMAN! I'M INJURED HERE, YOU KNOW!"

"Oh, suck it up; be a man," the girl snapped at him.

While those two began to argue, Kit went on talking with Ryuu. "You did remember to bring some food before your sparring practice with Yoru, right?"

"Of course I did."

Kit looked around the fighting area. "Ever heard of something called self-control?" She was looking at the area, from parts that were scorched and barren to many huge trees and boulders that were sliced cleanly in half. She rubbed her forehead when Ryuu's answer was a simple smirk. "You just can't contain yourself, can you?

"Yoru is the one who suggested it."

"You're the one who AGREED."

"Then you already know."

Kit just shook her head again as she began to walk off. Ryuu picked up his belongings and followed right behind her. When their two arguing friends noticed how far ahead the two were, they quickly ran to catch up to the others. Yoru slung an arm on his friend's shoulder when they all managed to catch up. "Just like the good old days, eh Ryuu?"

Ryuu smiled lightly in return, his two wolves quickly finding their way to his shoulders. "Yeah, just like those old times…"

It was finally nighttime in Konoha. And each of the boys didn't talk about their days to each other. Honestly, why would they? Each of them had there own first adventures.

Isamu had met the vainest girl he had ever had the misfortune to meet. But he wasn't about to let that bother him as he was talking to Aku about the plants they had seen in her flower shop.

Shin met a girl that reminded him of something his father had told him about. He was a little certain that she caught a small glimpse of him, but as long as he kept his eyes hidden, Shin figured he was fine for the time being. So he kept his mind occupied listening to Koneko's eager chatting about how Konoha had been for her.

Henshin had managed to test out Ten-Ten's skills in weapon combat. She could use more practice, but he was more than certain that both of them were going to get that much needed training soon enough. Unlike his other friends, Henshin continued to be deep in thought about the Weapon Mistress as he was lying around in his room, waiting for Aiden to return.

Yoru…well in his eyes, he was pretty lucky. He managed to get into 2 good brawls for day. Who was the person he fought first…? Well, that's for next time. But knowing how Yoru was, Ryuu had a feeling that he was about to figure it out tomorrow.

Ryuu himself simply sat on the roof looking at the stars. He did his business, and he learned about the mission that his squad was going to take. For a moment, he broke from his businesslike thoughts and had turned to look Kit. She was soundly asleep on his side, her head rested on his lap. He managed a small smile at the sight of the redhead and brushed the small strands of hair that covered her forehead. But once again, his face hardened and he looked at the sky, deep in thought once more…

* * *

**That finally wraps those guys' adventures up! Sorry if it was a little bland. But I didn't want to ruin the story by describing Ryuu's and Yoru's power...and I thought it was about time that the Naruto cast meets them formally already**.

Yoru: Translation: She wanted to hurry it along. How impatient can you get?

ID: ....Don't be mean, Yoru. Anyway, thank to all of those who have been looking at this story. I know some OC stories don't really get looked at, much lest reviewed, so i'm actually quite honored

Yoru: Wow, you actually sound smart

ID:...And now please excuse me as I go beat up Yoru.


End file.
